M.J.
M.J. is a neighbor and friend of Phineas and Ferb. He has a slight intrest in Isabella, but keeps it secret so he doesn't infuriate Phineas. He usually tells Candace not to even bother busting the boys, because the invention will disappear one way or another. He is their only friend who knows Perry has an alter-ego and plans to reveal it when the time is right. Personal History He moved after "Tip of the Day," and knows about the aglet, but it's really spelled iglet (it was a typo). Isabella kind of appeals to him, but burys it under his imaginative mind and occasional witty remarks to avoid a fight with Phineas. Once he noticed Perry putting on a fedora and watched him enter his lair. He later followed Perry and saw him receive his mission briefing and recorded it with a camcorder. He left ASAP to inform the boys and show them this incredible revalation. Before managing it, M.J. was cornered by two men in black from the Agency. He quickly managed to knock them out with a long stick and a Vulcan Neck Pinch. He plans to reveal the information when the time is right. He sometimes influences the boys' ideas and says they should record it on his camcorder. After analyzing the camcorder videoes, he noticed something came, usually a ray, from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He then Plans to reveal what happens to Phineas and Ferbs' inventions. In the future, M.J. is an inventor who lives in a large, comfy house in the upper east side of Danville. He built actual working things from superhero and science fiction movies, like the only working phaser ever built, a lightsaber, and other items not mentioned for government reasons. Abilities and Traits M.J. is tall, somewhat athletic, has a black buzz cut, wears a blue T-shirt and jeans, and is good at several martial arts and most melee combat. He is a great thinker with an even greater imagination and wants the boys' mom to see their creations. He often tells Candace not to even bother busting them, because their invention disappears under suspicious circumstances, and maybe her mom would get suspicious and come home ASAP and see it. He usually inspires Phineas and Ferb's ideas and loves to test them. He has a slight romantic intrest in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but is careful not to reveal it. He really likes hanging out with Phineas and Ferb, and gives basic ideas for their blueprints, such as: a new-and-improved exo-suit, growth elixir that works on something more than once, space station, device that transports you into a movie, a sequel to the Team Improbable episode, and a Form-Changer-inator. M.J. wants to impress Isabella by telling her that the original idea for their invention was his. However, she is too focused on Phineas to notice. He has contacts with many people, even the Agency, British Spy Union, and Doofenshmirtz. He is very good with many types of technology. In fact, he was offered a position several times by the Agency because of his skills, but declined each time. He plans to become a scientist under Doof's mentoring and build flawless inators and become world dictator, with Isabella as his wife, Phineas and Ferb as his right and left-hand men, Suzy as master of torture, Baljeet as chief scholar, Irving as chief scribe, Doof as his not-very-influental advisor, Candace as high judge in the court, and Monogram as chief of Espionage and Police. He'd have a council that consists of: the Dictator, the Advisor, the Chief Scholar, the Right and Left-Hand men, and Espionage & Police Chief. Memorable Quotes Frustration: "D'oh!"-"Aw, crap!" Agreement "Whatever." Stuck in a Tight Spot: "Hoo boy (sometimes "Oh, crap"). Not good."-"I don't like the looks of this." Right Before a Battle: "It's go time."-"Let's do this thing."-"Now, let's go out there and kick some evil butt! OOF! Three things, Buford. 1.) I said evil, not me. 2.) I didn't mean it literally. 3.) I SAID BUTT, NOT CROTCH! D'OH! Okay, now I can't sit for a week. GAH! Now I can't pee for a month, BOOB-ford! UGH! I hate the Vulcan Neck Pinch!" (collapses.) Witty Remarks "Technically, this is impossible; But eh, who cares?"-"This is suicide; But eh, no one lives forever."-"I had to send into NASA to find out the calculations." (Phineas tells him Baljeet already figured them out.) "Wait, whaddya mean Baljeet already calculated it?" Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Characters